<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World is a Vampire by Oberon_Weiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158541">The World is a Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss'>Oberon_Weiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Manhandling, Spoilers for Manerkol's route, giving a stone known to traumatize people to an already traumatized man is probably not a good idea, i listened to a lot of otome osts writing this idk why, manerkol is a possesive fucker, obsidian is kind of a dick tbh, talan reaches his emotional limit, this is like half angst half fucking, title is from tomme profitt's version of bullet with butterfly wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end Talan breaks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manerkol/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World is a Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end it’s not much of a surprise that Talan simply…crumbles, ever since Eledwen was taken the three others in their little group had looked to him for guidance. After all he was the only other person in their group to have a soul stone, so he had become a sort of de facto leader of the group.</p><p>It’s not their fault he knows and understands this, no one else has a soul stone but even so resentment burns inside him like acid, most of the group had withdrawn from him after the incident with Manerkol though he knows it’s not on purpose and that it shouldn’t matter because they were never really close anyways. Morkai still teases him on occasion along with Daelynn and Strassa is always ready with a smile but, Talan can see how they stare at him when they think he’s not looking their way. Of the unease and worry in their gazes. Again, he knows it’s none of their faults, he knows this all too well.</p><p>But the resentment and bitterness is still there, and even worse is his bond with Manerkol. Talan feels it constantly pulling at him the feelings of anger, of possessiveness. Of love. Of the dreamworld he and Manerkol share, and that Manerkol will never let him go.</p><p>After all…. he had wished for that hadn’t he?</p><p>A bitter sigh left his lips, as Talan stared up into the darkness of his tent sleep eluding him once again but, well he hadn’t really gotten a decent night’s sleep in a while anyways what with Obsidian there in his head mocking and berating him. It feels like Obsidian tainted him somehow, his magic no longer his, his thoughts no longer his own. And then there’s Manerkol….</p><p>He doesn’t want to admit but meeting Manerkol again in their shared dreamscape scares him, how much the black-haired king desires him. Always Talan feels like a stray dog facing down a wolf. Even though he knows quite intimately that Manerkol is the only who understands him, who will love him. Who saw a man with fire, rage and <em>hate</em> in his heart and didn’t think he was disgusting or a rabid beast to be put down.</p><p>But that fire is dimming, and Talan is <em>tired</em>.</p><p>Tired of the resentment clawing at him, tired of having to fight, to lead, tired of Obsidian mocking him and tormenting him at every turn, tired of being disgusted by a bond he wished for. He’s so tired of people he’s supposed to trust not being able to look at him in the eye. He can’t take it anymore.</p><p>Letting out a quiet broken laugh Talan makes up his mind, sitting up in the dark of the tent he decides that he’ll simply…leave.</p><p>Quietly getting up he exits his tent, Strassa is on watch duty tonight he gives the dark-skinned man a tired smile making up some lie about having to take care of some “business”. He heads towards the forest that cages their camp, and then keeps going. Walking through it with only the moon and stars to light his way, there’s no certain direction with no destination. Just putting one foot in front of another until he eventually collapses.</p><p>Talan continues walking his mind in almost trance like state, idly he wonders how the other will react when they realize he’s gone, he wonders what his soulmate will do when he finds out that Talan left. Will Manerkol be angry? Does it even matter?</p><p>Finally, after what seemed to be hours of walking Talan’s body finally stops and he collapses, somehow in the shade of a large tree but, he doesn’t care he closes his eyes.</p><p>And gives up.</p><p>“Wow and here I thought you’d be less pathetic than this, You’re really not cute like this Talan.” Cruel and mocking words cut through the night.</p><p>The red-haired man opens his eyes only to see a shade of himself staring back at him with a twisted smile.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you’re so upset about, this is what you wanted after all.” Obsidian laughs.</p><p>The way Obsidian moves is a parody of childlike glee with his hands behind his back and skipping around Talan.</p><p>“Poor poor Talan, alone and unwanted, full of self-loathing and self-hate. A little stray dog who’d rather bite than let himself be comforted. But I don’t blame you y’know.” Another laugh with a mocking edge.</p><p>“After what <em>Bain</em> did, I wouldn’t want anyone to get close to me either. Manerkol’s gonna be really mad at you though but again <em>this is what you wanted right?”</em></p><p>With that last barb Obsidian vanishes and Talan let’s his eyes fall closed, this time to finally sleep.</p><p>Moments later his eyes crack open feeling the familiar bite and chill of the dreamscape he shares with Manerkol. However, he doesn’t bother to get up even though he feels his soul mate’s presence demanding his attention, instead he stays lying on the ground and curls up even further shutting his eyes.</p><p>He feels a jolt of anger and annoyance in their bond when Talan refuses to come to him, the red-haired man places his hand over his ears as if to block out Manerkol.</p><p>Moments later he hears the sounds of footsteps coming to a stop in front of his form. Talan feels his hands being torn away from his ears and being lifted by the scruff of his neck.</p><p>“Ulaidh.” Manerkol growls an expression of anger of his face.</p><p>Talan can’t look at him and cast his eyes to the side, he feels icy fingers grip his jaw and forcefully turn him to so that Manerkol can stare into his eyes.</p><p>“What have you done Talan.” Is hissed.</p><p>The red-haired man says nothing, his eyes blank and dead. Snarling Manerkol digs his way into Talan’s mind, seeing everything that happened. Retreating from his soulmate’s mind, the high king gives a pitiless laugh and slowly strokes his thumb across Talan’s eyes, wiping away the tears that were starting to gather there.</p><p>“Oh, my poor pet.” He croons.</p><p>“This really was too much for you to bear wasn’t it.” Manerkol murmurs.</p><p>Still being held by the scruff of his neck and bearing the blank dead gaze, Talan shakily reaches out for Manerkol. His hands fist the man’s clothes and Talan gently places his head into the crook of his soulmate’s neck, his body starting to tremble.</p><p>The red-haired man hears a quiet sigh from Manerkol, as the black-haired man lets go of Talan’s neck and instead gathers him into his arms. A far cry from his usual cold and cruel demeanor.</p><p>And then Talan wakes up, his eyes are crusty with tears, but he can feel his bond with Manerkol thrumming powerfully in his mind. His soulmate is coming to him. He can hear cries and shouts in the distance, probably the camp and then Manerkol appears.</p><p>Talan watched the man walk out of the darkness with tired eyes, so this was it huh. He was never going to be able to escape the high king now but…. that was fine wasn’t it? At least with Manerkol he wouldn’t really have to fight, he could just be his pampered little pet. A stray dog that was finally picked up by an owner despite its vicious nature. Yes, this was…. fine.</p><p>“Manerkol…” Talan whispered, his voice hoarse and reached out to his soulmate.</p><p>A wicked smirk curled up on Manerkol’s lips and the red eyed man swept Talan up in his arms. Vaguely he can still hear shouts and other noises from what he’s sure is the direction of the camp, he knows he should probably be more concerned but it’s like part of him has go numb. Even so he does speak up.</p><p>“What will happen to my….” Talan begins, friends? No that isn’t correct anymore since he just upped and abandoned them.</p><p>“Companions.” He finishes, looking up at Manerkol.</p><p>Manerkol scratches under Talan’s chin like one would a cat.</p><p>“You need not think of them, they are still useful to get the soul stones so they will live.” The high king tilts Talan’s chin up to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“You need not think of them.” He repeats. “Instead think of me and only me ulaidh.” Manerkol murmurs, capturing the red-haired man’s lips in a bruising kiss.</p><p>Manerkol moves one step and then they’re gone, the next moment they arrive in a room, but Talan isn’t the given the chance to look as he is immediately pressed down onto the sheets of a bed. Talan can only let out a sharp whine as his hands are pinned above his head and his soulmate is licking and nipping at his neck.</p><p>“Ah!” the red-haired man let’s out a soft cry as Manerkol’s fangs break skin, letting out another soft noise as the black-haired man drinks from him. Talan goes pliant beneath him, baring his neck for easier access. Manerkol finishes drinking from Talan and looks at him, his gaze is unreadable. It’s only when Talan feels wetness on his cheeks that he realizes he’s crying again; he turns away from Manerkol because he knows that the black-haired man will probably mock him or berate him.</p><p>But what happens instead is that Manerkol reaches down and gently brushes the tears away. “Ulaidh.” He murmurs and kisses the red-haired man again, this time more gently.</p><p>The black-haired man dominates the kiss, occasionally stopping to undress Talan until he is completely bare beneath him.</p><p>Talan can only squirm and whine, caged in his soulmates arms as the man continues to kiss and nip at his body, leaving marks as he goes.</p><p>“Think only of me Talan.” Manerkol croons, as he reaches Talan’s cock.</p><p>“Think only of belonging to me and the pleasure I can bring you.” He speaks and then strokes the red-haired man’s cock.</p><p>Talan gasps and jerks but Manerkol holds him firmly in place, sharp whimpers, and moans spill from his lips as his soulmate continues stroking him.</p><p>“W-wait a moment this is too-!” His voice breaks as Manerkol gives his cock a sharp twist and he spills himself over his soulmate’s hand.</p><p>He can feel the black-haired man smile against his shoulder, as Talan pants and tries to catch his breath, his body twitching from the aftershocks of pleasure.</p><p>“So sensitive. I barely touched you, yet you came so quick.” Manerkol breathes, and Talan can hear rustling behind him, presumably Manerkol shedding his clothes.</p><p>There’s the sound of a cork being pulled from a bottle, and Talan lets out a confused whimper as he’s pulled into Manerkol’s lap. He lets out another soft whine, as he feels fingers circling his hole teasingly.</p><p>“Relax ulaidh just give in, it’ll feel good I promise.” The black-haired man croons, as Talan lets out a gasp as fingers press into his hole and start stretching him open.</p><p>“A-ah….” The red haired lets out a quiet moan as the fingers press in deeper, letting a punched-out noise as the fingers brush against in his prostate.</p><p>Manerkol lets out a pleased hum, as he continues to press that spot tormenting Talan.</p><p>“M-manerkol…Ulaidh stop please…. I’m gonna-!”</p><p>The fingers are withdrawn from his hole, and Talan can’t help but whimper at the empty feeling. He’s maneuvered by Manerkol so that he now looks at the man in the eye. The red-haired man blushes slightly and looks away.</p><p>“None of that Talan…” Manerkol speaks before drawing him into a kiss, and then easing himself into the red-haired man.</p><p>Talan lets out a cry at the feeling, his hands clawing at Manerkol’s back, his soulmate simply chuckles and thrusts into him at a rapid pace.</p><p>“Nnh!” Talan cries out at a particularly hard thrust and Manerkol’s eyes darken before he switches their positions again.</p><p>This time with Talan pressed belly down onto the bed, as the black-haired man pins him underneath him, his hips moving at a brutal pace.</p><p>“Are you getting close ulaidh?” is murmured in Talan’s ear, as the only thing he can do is writhe in pleasure underneath Manerkol, letting out moans and whimpers.</p><p>“I want you to come for me Talan, give in.” Manerkol orders, and Talan can do nothing but let out a choked sob as he comes hard, with Manerkol fangs piercing his neck and following soon after.</p><p>“Haah…” Talan lays underneath Manerkol still caged by the man’s arms as he gently pulls out from him.</p><p>“Don’t worry ulaidh, you’re all mine now. You won’t have to bear this burden alone, I promise.”</p><p>With those last words from Manerkol, Talan’s eyes drift closed, knowing that he had given up in the end. But at least he wasn’t alone anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>